Eve's First Day of School
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: It's Eve's first day of school. NMCs attack and Eve wonders why her powers have returned.
1. And So It Begins...

Eve's First Day of School  
  
Author's Note: The only character I own in this is Purim.   
  
Part 1: And So It Begins  
  
  
Eve looked around in wonder at all the children in the hall. She had never been near this many people before.  
  
"Pretty neat, huh?" the beautiful blond woman standing beside her said.  
  
"Yeah Aya," Eve said excitedly. "I've never seen this many people before."  
  
"Well there's a lot of students at this school, so you'll get used to it," Aya Brea replied with a smile.  
  
She had never seen Eve this excited before. It was Eve's first day at school. Now that Aya had saved her from the Shelter Base, she would finally get a chance to live the life of a normal child. As they continued down the hall they finally reached Eve's new classroom.   
There was a sign on the door, which said "Mr. Takaishi's Grade 7 Class."  
  
"This is it. Are you ready?" Aya asked Eve.  
  
"I guess so," Eve replied nervously.  
  
Aya knocked lightly on the door and a young man opened the door. He had short blond hair tucked under what looked like a fisherman's cap and he had light blue eyes. He looked about 25 years old.  
  
"Hello," said the man. "I'm Takeru Takaishi. How can I help you?" "Hi," Aya replied. "I'm Aya Brea and this is my sister Eve. This is her first day in school and I was told this was to be her class."  
  
"Ah, yes it is. Come on in."  
  
After a few minutes of discussions between Aya and Mr. Takaishi, Aya leaned down to Eve.  
  
"You're all set kiddo. I'm gonna go now. Kyle and I have to work late so Pierce and Jodie will be picking you up. Meet them out front after class ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Aya."  
  
As Aya walked out the door the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. After all the students had come in and sat down Mr. Takaishi walked to the front of the room.   
  
"Kids, we have a new member to our class today. This is Eve Brea. Welcome her to the class."  
  
After a chorus of hi's and hello's (and a few whistles from some boys), Mr. Takaishi continued.  
  
"Now Eve if you'll just take a seat in one of the empty desks we'll get started."  
  
Eve looked around at the empty seats. There were only 3. One was in the very front of the class. The second was right in the middle of the pack of boys who whistled at her.   
  
"I definitely don't want to sit there with a bunch of obnoxious boys," Eve thought to herself.  
  
The last seat caught her eye. Mostly because of the girl sitting in the chair beside it waving Eve over. The girl had long brown hair and striking light purplish eyes. Eve walked over and sat down beside her, placing her books in front of her on the desk. Then Eve turned to the girl beside her.  
  
"Hi," the girl began. "Your name's Eve Brea right?"  
  
"Yeah," Eve replied.   
  
"Are you related to Aya Brea by any chance?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's my sister. How did you know?"  
  
"I thought I had seen you before," the girl said. "You were with Aya one time when she stopped by my uncle's house. My name is Purim Pandora. I'm Pierce Carradine's niece," the girl finished with a smile.  
  
"Wow, your uncle is Pierce? He's a really nice guy."   
  
"Yeah he is, heheh."  
  
They were interrupted by Mr. Takaishi.  
  
"Excuse me girls. I know you want to get to know each other better, but save it until recess please." "Sorry Mr. Takaishi," both girls replied giggling.   
  
Time went by slowly as Mr. Takaishi droned on and on about Math.   
  
"God this is so boring," Eve thought. "I hope it gets better."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Ok kids it's time for gym class. Purim make sure Eve gets to the gymnasium alright," Mr. Takaishi said as kids started rushing out the door.  
  
"Yes Mr. Takaishi," Purim replied, grabbing Eve by the arm and dragging he towards the gym.  
  
"So what do we do in gym?" Eve asked Purim.  
  
"Um I generally just stare at the teacher. Mr. Kamiya is soooo cute," Purim said as she began giggling. "But really we generally play soccer. Mr. Kamiya really loves soccer."  
  
When the two arrived at the gym a tall man with spiky brown hair and a woman with short brown hair and beautiful red-brown eyes walked up to them.  
  
"Hello there," began the man. "I'm Taichi Kamiya and this is my wife, Sora. We're the gym teachers and who might you be."  
  
"Uh, I'm Eve Brea," Eve replied shyly. "Wow, Purim was right. He is cute," Eve thought. "I'm new here. This is my first day at this school."  
  
"Well welcome to my class. Do you know how to play soccer?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Umm, not really," Eve replied embarrassed. "We didn't play many sports where I used to live."  
  
"Oh, where are you from?" "I'm from uh.... New York," Eve replied quickly, using the name of Aya's hometown.  
  
"And you didn't play soccer there?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"My school didn't really have many sports," Eve lied.  
  
"Well you two seem to get along well," Mr. Kamiya indicated Purim and Eve. "So Purim can tell you how to play."  
  
After explaining the rules to Eve, the two girls joined in. All was going well until Stephanie McCready, one of the schools snootier girls, decided to make an example of Eve.  
  
"Look at how all the guys are watching Eve and Purim," Stephanie whispered to one of her groupies. "I'll teach them to mess with Stephanie McCready."  
  
Mr. Kamiya blew the whistle and the lines switched. Eve's line came on and for the other team Stephanie's line. One of Stephanie's teammates kicked the ball over to Stephanie. Stephanie lined up her shot.   
  
"Don't mess with me Brea," Stephanie said as she booted the ball with all her strength.   
  
The ball flew straight at Eve and slammed into her face, knocking her to the ground. The whistle blew as Mr. Kamiya called a time out.   
  
"Ughh," Eve groaned in pain as she slowly got to her feet.  
  
Eve looked over at Stephanie and her friends who were laughing and giggling at what had happened. Eve could feel the anger boiling inside her.  
  
"She did that on purpose," Eve thought. "Why would she do that."  
  
As Eve got more and more angry Stephanie began to feel weird. Suddenly Stephanie's arm burst into flame. Stephanie began to scream and Mr. Kamiya ran over and smothered the blaze with his shirt, which he had pulled off.  
  
Eve stumbled backwards as this happened.  
  
"I thought my powers were gone," Eve thought in horror. "Why did that happen. Something weird is going on."  
  
Purim ran over to Eve.  
  
"Hey Eve are you ok?" she asked sitting down beside her friend.  
  
Eve didn't answer as she continued staring at Stephanie.  
  
"How," Eve muttered over and over.  
  
"Eve are you ok," Purim asked again, this time shaking Eve.  
  
"Huh, what?" Eve asked looking over at the girl.  
  
I said are you ok?" Purim asked a third time.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Eve replied weakly.  
  
"I thought your powers were gone," Purim whispered.  
  
"How do you know about my powers," Eve asked quickly.  
  
"Uncle Pierce, told me all about his adventures with Aya. He made me promise never to tell anyone else about them," Purim replied. "Don't worry you can trust me. You can always trust your best friend," Purim said smiling.  
  
Eve smiled back and replied, "Thanks. I thought my powers were gone too. I wish I could talk with Aya."  
  
Suddenly the lights went out. Various cursing was heard around the gym.  
  
"What's going on," Aya asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll go check in the office," Mr. Kamiya replied.   
  
Mr. Kamiya walked out the door. Purim and Eve sat down in a corner of the gym.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this," Eve said to Purim.  
  
"I know how you feel," Purim replied.  
  
All of a sudden the gym door flew in. A large creature charged into the room. It looked similar to a kangaroo only with a head closer to that of a monkey. Eve stood and stared at the creature.   
  
"Oh god, it's an NMC," Eve thought. "Quickly get everyone out of here," Eve shouted.  
  
Kids were already running out the other door as Eve words came out. Another creature followed the first into the room.  
  
"Purim get out of here," Eve whispered to her friend.  
  
"No I'll stay with you," the brown-haired girl replied.  
  
One of the NMCs chose this moment to charge at Purim. At the last moment Purim stepped to the side and swung her foot low, catching the NMC on the back of the knee.   
  
"Did I mention I studied martial arts," Purim said with a smile.  
  
Eve however wasn't paying attention to Purim. She was concentrating. Voices shouted in her head.  
  
"Freedom," the voices shouted continually.  
  
Suddenly fire burst forth from Eve's hands and engulfed the other NMC. It screamed as pain as the fire melted it's flesh and it fell to the ground, a lump of burnt muscle and bone.  
  
The NMC that Purim had knocked down had got back to its feet and had cornered the girl.  
  
"Uh Eve, little help here," Purim yelled.  
  
Eve held one of her hands out and a ball of energy began to form. It flew towards the NMC. The ball smashed into the NMC's head, sending bits of gore flying all over the room. The lifeless creature slummed to the floor. Eve fell to her knees as she looked at what she had done.  
  
"Why are the NMCs back? Why have my powers returned?" Eve muttered as Purim helped Eve to her feet.  
  
"Maybe Aya or Pierce would know," Purim suggested. "We can go find them, but first we should make sure the students are ok."  
  
"Good idea," Eve replied.  
  
The two girls walked out into the hall where the students had ran. The students stood there frozen in fear as another NMC stood at the end of the hall. Eve ran forward. The voices chanted in her head.  
  
"Plasma," the voices said.  
  
Electricity began to run along the floor. It flowed up into the NMC and it exploded in a shower of goo. Eve turned towards the students and Mrs. Kamiya.   
  
"Mrs. Kamiya we need to get the kids somewhere safe until I can figure out what's going on," Eve began.  
  
"What are you," Mrs. Kamiya asked, terrified.  
  
"We'll deal with that later. The safety of you and these kids is more important."  
  
"The basement cellar should be safe," Sora stated.  
  
"Ok, lead the way I'll protect us."  
  
The students quickly made their way through the deserted halls. No one could be seen, be it human or NMC.  
  
"No corpses," Eve thought, "so the other students must have made it out safely."  
  
Eve waved for the students to stop as she peered around a corner. Two NMCs stood there, pawing the body of an unconscious child. Eve stepped forward and beams of energy shot from her hands. They blew through the NMC's, which fell to the ground. Eve waved for the students to follow her as she ran to the young girl lying on the ground.   
  
A pool of blood surrounded the girl. Eve flipped her over and gasped. There was a large gash in the girl's chest where one of the NMCs had slashed her. Mrs. Kamiya leaned down and checked the girl for a pulse.   
  
"She's alive, barely," Sora whispered.  
  
Eve placed her hands on the girl's face and blue light began to surround them. The girl's wound began to close as the blue light washed over it. Suddenly the girl gasped and sat up.  
  
"Are you ok," Purim asked the girl.  
  
"Wha..What happened?" the girl replied.  
  
"She'll be fine," Eve stated coldly as she got to her feet. Turning to Sora Kamiya she asked, "Is the cellar close?"  
  
"Yes. It's just down the hall."  
  
"Take the children there and lock yourselves in. The NMCs shouldn't be able to get to you there."  
  
Eve turned to look at the students.  
  
"I need a volunteer," she began. "Someone who will come with me to guide me, as I don't know where anything is."  
  
"I'll go with you," Purim said stepping forward.  
  
Eve smiled at Purim then spoke, "Ok get to the cellar and good luck."  
  
The students took off down the hall and Eve turned to Purim.  
  
"Can you lead me to wherever the announcement system is? I want to send a message for any students to go to the cellar."  
  
"Sure," Purim replied. "It's this way. We have to go through the cafeteria to get there though."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The two girls quickly and quietly slipped down the hall. They rounded a corner and came to the door, which lead to the cafeteria.   
  
"It's just on the other side of the cafeteria," Purim stated as she opened the door.  
  
The two girls stepped inside. Eve looked around in surprise. The room was completely covered in mutated plant life. In the middle was a huge twenty foot tall plant, with a large gaping mouth.  
  
"Crap," Purim muttered as the creatures vines approached them.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



	2. Aya's Turn

Eve's First Day of School  
Part 2: Aya's Turn  
by   
Justin Asselstine  
  
"See anything?" Aya Brea whispered into the microphone by her mouth as she slowly stepped around a corner.  
  
"Nothing yet," the voice of Kyle Madigan replied. "Are you sure Pierce was right when he said the scanners sensed an NMC nest in this warehouse?"  
  
"I'm never wrong," another voice interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Pierce," Kyle apologized. "It's just that there doesn't seem to be anything here."   
  
"Your only one floor into a five floor high building. Who said they had to be on the first floor?" Pierce Carradine shot back.  
  
Aya cautiously made her way down the hallway towards the room at the end, as the voices of Pierce and Kyle argued in her ear.  
  
"Will you two shut up," Aya whispered into the microphone angrily. "I can't concentrate with you two shouting at each other like that."  
  
"Sorry," the two voices replied.  
  
Aya snuck up to the door and readied her pistol. She placed her hand on the doorknob. Suddenly the door burst outward, shattering into millions of splinters. A large beast charged out. It looked like a large rat with its skin removed. It's tail was split into 3 sharp whip-like strands.   
Aya dodged to the side as the tail whipped forth slamming into the wall beside her. Aya aimed her gun and pressed the trigger. A bullet launched from the gun and slammed into the creatures side.  
The NMC growled in pain as blood spurted from the wound. It sucked in a deep breath and then breathed out a large cloud of flame.   
Aya dived to the ground, the fire passing over her. Kyle and Pierce were shouting now into their microphones, but Aya ignored the voices as she fired twice more. The bullets flew upward, bursting through the creature's chin and up into it's brain. The rat-thing fell to the ground and twitched before finally laying still.   
Aya got to her feet as Kyle ran around the corner and into the hall.  
  
"Are you ok," he asked as he looked at his girlfriend with concern.   
  
"Come on Kyle, you should know better than that," Aya replied with a smile. "I was killing these back during the New York Incident. Although it was a lot stronger than they usually are."  
  
"You getting this Pierce?" Kyle spoke into his microphone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll send one of the teams in to get that specimen," Pierce responded from his spot in the van outside.   
  
Pierce was a "spotter". He stayed in a high tech van filled with computer equipment outside, while "hunters" such as Aya and Kyle entered infested areas and eliminated the NMCs. Pierce could use the scanners in the truck to pinpoint the exact location of Aya and Kyle as well as NMCs.   
  
"You guys better keep checking. This floor looks clean, but I'm still registering a lot of NMCs on the upper floors."  
  
With that Aya and Kyle stepped forward into the dark stairwell leading to the second floor.  
  
"The scanners are reading something in the room at the end of the hall your in Kyle," Pierce said.  
  
"Gotcha," Kyle replied, checking the bullets in his magnum.   
  
Kyle, like Aya, carried a larger gun strapped to his back, a machinegun with a flamethrower attachment for Kyle and a shotgun with a taser attachment for Aya, but he preferred the feel of a small gun like a magnum in his hand.  
  
Kyle leaned his head against the door and listened. A scratching noise could be heard coming from inside the room. Kyle took a deep breath and kicked the door in. He quickly stepped through the door and glanced around. He could see nothing.  
  
"What the..?" Kyle began as something slammed into him from behind.  
  
The thing smashed Kyle against the wall and Kyle could feel one of his ribs snap. Kyle groaned in pain as he pulled himself to his feet. A large tiger-like creature was standing in front of him licking its dirty, decaying fur. It pulled back its paw for the killing blow. Kyle closed his eyes and prepared for the end.  
Suddenly there was a roar of pain. Kyle opened his eyes and immediately closed them. Blaring light filtered through his eyelids as lightning shot through the NMC. Kyle opened his eyes again and watched as the creatures fur burned off and it's skin began to bubble and crisp under the onslaught of energy. Suddenly the creature exploded, covering Kyle in blood and gore.   
  
"Geez Aya did you have to explode it all over me," Kyle said as he wiped his face on his sleeve.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Next time I'll let you handle it," Aya replied sarcastically.  
  
"Good I'm happy we got that settled," Kyle said, sticking his tongue out at Aya.  
  
Kyle groaned as the adrenaline of battle left his body and the pain of his broken rib set in.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Aya asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah," Kyle replied grimacing, "but I think one of my ribs is broken. Let's get going."  
  
"Your not going anywhere, except out to the van so you can get some medical attention."  
  
"I'll be fine. I've had much worse done to me. Like having my arm lit on fire," Kyle added with a grin.  
  
Aya laughed as she remembered when she had set Kyle's arm on fire using her powers.   
  
"I don't care, you're still getting out of here. Plus you're just gonna get more hurt if you try to fight in that condition."  
  
"Fine," Kyle replied sadly, "but as soon as I get my ribs bandaged I'm coming back in.  
  
With that he turned around and hurried back towards the stairs.  
  
"That was too easy," Aya muttered, frowning.   
  
Aya walked out of the room.   
  
"Hey Pierce. Where's the next NMC?" Aya asked into her microphone.  
  
"There are four NMCs located on the next floor. Be careful, Aya."  
  
"I will," Aya replied as she stepped into the stairwell and started up to the next floor.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later another floor had been cleared of NMCs. The battles had been won easily by Aya.  
  
"Are there any NMCs located on the next floor?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes I'm reading two NMCs and ...," the voice of Pierce broke off.  
  
"What is it?" "I'm reading a human female on the next floor," Pierce replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just reading me?"  
  
"I'm positive. It's on the fourth floor and your on the third," Pierce answered.  
  
"Alright I'll go check it out."  
  
  
Aya stepped out onto the fourth floor. Down the hall pawing at a door were two large mutated dogs. Their skin had been ripped off in places and the muscle showed through.   
  
Aya slid her shotgun off her back and took aim. The dogs suddenly caught the smell of their new prey and turned, charging at Aya. Aya fired and buckshot sprayed forth from the gun, tearing through flesh and muscle with ease, but the dogs kept coming. One of the dogs slammed into Aya from the side sending her into a wall. Aya's shotgun flew from her hands and landed down the hall. Aya grabbed her handgun from its holster and opened fire on the nearest dog as she got to her feet. The bullets slammed home into the dog's side, but the dog didn't fall.  
  
"Dammit, why won't you die!" Aya yelled as she emptied the clip into the dog.  
  
The dog merely growled louder. Suddenly Aya shot forward as the other dog rammed her from behind. Aya fell to her knees and the handgun fell from her hand. One of the dogs swung its paw at Aya and she rolled to the side. Aya looked over and saw her shotgun a few feet down the hall.  
Aya jumped to her feet and sprinted down the hall. When she reached the gun she dived forward, grabbing the gun with one hand and rolling around to face the dogs. She pumped the shotgun and fired another burst at the dog coming at her. The buckshot tore through its head, leaving nothing but a disfigured lump as the creature fell to the ground.   
  
"Now for you," Aya said as she aimed at the remaining dog and fired.  
  
The dog turned, taking the burst in its side and then took a swipe at Aya with its claws. Aya brought the shotgun up to deflect the blow. The claws connected with the shotgun and Aya yelped in surprise as the claws tore through the gun and slashed into her arm.   
Voices began to pound in her head as the blood flowed from her wound.   
  
"Inferno!" the voices screamed.  
  
Flame surrounded Aya's body and the dog growled in pain as the flames engulfed it. Inhuman noises could be heard from the ball of flame as the dog slowly burned. Finally the flames died leaving nothing remaining. Aya got to her feet and checked her arm. She tore a strip from her sleeve and wrapped it around the wound. With that done Aya checked her shotgun. It had been cleaved into two pieces.  
  
"Well I guess I won't be using that again," Aya muttered.  
  
Aya grabbed her handgun from where it had fell and inserted a new clip.  
  
"Aya, are you ok?" Kyle's voice said, startling Aya.  
  
"Yeah," Aya replied. "You in the van?"  
  
"Yeah, Jodie's bandaging my ribs for me," Kyle answered.  
  
Jodie was Pierce's wife. She stayed in the van with Pierce and served as a field doctor for the two hunters while they were on missions. She also looked after the weaponry for Aya and Kyle.  
  
"She better not be enjoying seeing you without your shirt on too much," Aya said with a laugh.  
  
"Not to interrupt you two," Pierce interrupted, "but the human on the scanners is in the room across from you, where the NMCs were when you came in. You might wanna check on that sometime, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Yes sir," Aya replied jokingly as she walked over to the door.  
  
Grabbing her handgun Aya slowly turned the doorknob and shoved the door inward.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Aya called.  
  
"Don't kill me!" a voice shouted hysterically.  
  
"It's ok, I'm human. I'm here to help you," Aya called back.  
  
"Oh thank god!" the voice replied.  
  
A girl of about fifteen came out of the darkness of the room and threw her arms around Aya.   
  
"Oh thank you. I thought those creatures were going to kill me," the girl said as she let go of Aya.   
  
"It's ok. My name's Aya Brea. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Ryoko."  
  
"Well Ryoko, the floors below us are safe. Head down and out of the building. The people in the van out front will look after you."  
  
"Ok. I can never thank you enough Aya. I hope I'll see you later."   
  
With that the girl was gone, sprinting down the hall towards the stairs leading down. Aya walked over to the stairwell leading to the top floor.   
  
"Hey Pierce, what's on the top floor?" "Um I'm not sure. Something seems to be blocking the scanners. You better be careful."  
  
"I will be," Aya replied as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
  
Aya stepped out of the stairwell and into a large, circular room. The walls of the room were completely glass. The city of Los Angeles was glowing with lights. Aya readied her gun.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Aya shouted.  
  
Silence answered her. Aya stepped forward into the centre of the room and looked around. No one was in sight.   
  
"Hmmm, I guess the building's clear then," Aya stated happily. "Hey Pierce, can you hear me," Aya spoke into her microphone.  
  
"Yeah," Pierce's voice replied from her earphones.  
  
"The floor looks clear. The scanners working yet?" "No, something is keeping them from working. "  
  
"Well I don't see anything here, so I'm gonna head back to the ....," Aya began.  
  
Aya was interrupted as something dropped from the ceiling onto her. Aya felt a hand grasp her throat from behind and pull her to her feet. The hand kept lifting her until her feet dangled inches from the ground.   
  
"Time to die, woman," a low voice rasped.  
  
Aya knew that voice. She had heard it before. Memories of the shelter base came back to her. She remembered hearing this voice there. It was the voice of a Golem. Aya struggled but couldn't free herself from the iron grip of the Golem.  
  
"Let me go dammit," Aya managed to croak out.  
  
"I don't think so little girl. Say goodnight."  
  
The grip on Aya's throat tightened. Aya could no longer breath. Aya tried to call on her mitochondrial powers, but the voices in her head were silent. The hand squeezed harder and Aya could feel herself getting light-headed.   
Suddenly there were loud bangs and the grip on Aya's neck loosened. Aya kicked backwards and the Golem stumbled, dropping Aya. Aya gasped, drawing air into her lungs. The bangs continued as Aya staggered to her feet. Turning to see what was happening Aya saw the Golem as he stomped towards the source of the bangs. Aya watched as the Golem grabbed the person who had saved her. Finally the voices began to pound in her head.  
  
"Lifedrain!" they screamed.   
  
Balls of energy began to form at Aya's fingertips. They shot forward and slammed through the Golem's body. The Golem fell to it's knees, dropping it's victim, as the balls of energy flew back and were absorbed into Aya's body. Aya could feel energy flowing through her as the stolen Golem's strength surged through her. Aya watched as the other person got to his feet. The figure aimed his machinegun at the Golem's forehead.  
  
"Eat this!" the figure said as he fired. The shots blew through the Golem's head and the Golem slid to the ground, the blood gushing from what was left of it's head.  
  
"Are you ok, Aya?" the figure asked in a voice familiar to Aya.  
  
"Kyle?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," the figure replied.  
  
Aya ran to Kyle and through her arms around him, completely forgetting about his broken rib.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, let go that hurts," Kyle said as Aya quickly released him.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Aya replied sheepishly.  
  
"It was worth it for the chance to save your ass for once instead of the other way around. You're never gonna here the end of this Brea," Kyle finished with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll deal with that later. There's more important things to deal with right now, like what the hell a Golem was doing here. Weren't they destroyed by the military, when the shelter base was destroyed."  
  
"I thought so," Kyle answered. "Hey Pierce can you hear us?" "Yeah I've been listening the whole time. I've sent a team in to retrieve the Golem body. They'll take it back to the lab so Maeda can run some tests on it."  
  
"Ok thanks Pierce," Aya replied. "We're gonna head back to the base and give our report to Rupert. We'll see you and Jodie after you pick up Eve and Purim."  
  
"See ya then," Pierce replied and with that Aya's earphones went silent.  
  
"Well let's get going. You know how Rupert gets when we're not quick with our reports," Kyle stated  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."  
  
Together the two hunters walked out of the building. Although they had freed another building from the NMCs, all they had gained was questions.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
